nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Wiki Rules
Due to a certain number of unrelated edits concerning false trivia, characters from other shows, etc., I've decided to set a couple of ground rules to this place to ensure that we make a good place that people would want to join. Anyone who is caught breaking the rules will be banned permanentely or banned temporarily, whatever it takes. Here are a few rules that every user on the wiki should be able to follow. Vandalism Vandalism is one of the reasons why I was forced to lay down the rules. Many pages featured information that is not related to the show, many pages didn't make sense, or there were many inappropriate photos/videos. Before you go adding pages on the wiki, be sure that you know these rules. * No adding stuff not related to the show. * No putting offensive words on any of the pages, unless they're in any fanfic whatsoever. * No threatening to get users banned. That will result in getting yourself blocked and everything you posted not related to the show will be removed. * If you know something is not related to the show or a fan-made spin-off, don't even try to post none of it on here. If I find out that content posted on this wiki is from another show or is not related at all, it will automatically be deleted and will result in a 1 month block. * If you have any ideas for a new spin-off or for something in general!, address it to me first and I'll decide what to do. If, for some reason, you decide to go on with your idea without presenting it to me first, I'll have no other choice but to ban you for a period of about 2 months. If after the 2-month ban you still decide to do whatever it was you were doing that got you banned, it'll become an automatic 6-month ban. If after the 6-month ban you somehow refuse to follow the rules, you'll be banned for good, and your account will be deleted. In addition the banning, your show idea will not go into effect. Even if you have already premiered it under my jurisdiction, I have no other choice but tell you that the show is cancelled by me. I will have the authority to do that. If you don't want that to happen, DO AS I SAY! Bullying That was the reason why one of the users was banned from the wiki. That person decided to keep on sending threatening messages on another user's talk page. But there's no way I'm gonna let it happen again. Here's what you need to know to keep you and other users of the wiki safe out of harm's way. * If you know someone who's having problems with a user that chooses to break the rules, report it either to me or contact the Wikia Staff members if I'm not available at the time of the report. * Anyone caught sending other users threat messages saying that they want you out of the wiki will be hereby banned from the wiki, and any message you've received from the person shall be deleted along with the offensive user's profile. * Do not post any insult or offensive message on our message walls. That'll automatically lead to an infinite ban, with the profile page deleted as well. Treat us with respect! * If, for some reason, you find these rules obsene unnecessary, then too bad. These rules are here for a reason. And if you have the need to insult administration and call them stinkholes, assholes, etc., then you might find yourself on the verge of getting banned. An example of said offense is in the comments below this page. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, BECAUSE WE'LL FIND OUT. Removing Content From Any Page If, for sure, you know something is not right on a page, you can go ahead and get rid of it. But only if it's what you want to do. * Don't go removing anything that has something to do with the show or the characters, regardless. If for some reason I catch you making that action, you'll be blocked for a period of 1 month. If after that month you still don't get what the rule says, it'll lead to a 6-month block period. Repeated violations of this rule will result in a permanent block, and your profile page will be deleted. * If you know that you're gonna remove something, be sure to look before you delete. Anything removed from the wiki that makes sense with the show, it'll lead to a 7-day block. * Throughout the wiki, there have been unnoticeable changes to the pages on the site. If you notice some changes that don't make sense, try to fix them or contact me as soon as possible. The user who is caught making unnecessary changes to a page will hereby receive a 5-day banning period. Photos Photos are what make the site what it is today, but after experiencing some unrelated photos on the site, I now have to point out rules on what photos to upload here. * Upload only photos that relate only to the show, and/or any fan-made spin-off. * Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, upload any pornographic, highly inappropriate, or any other type of photo that has nothing to do with the show. If we see any of that, the photos will be deleted and the user who uploaded them will be blocked from the website for a period of about 10 days. If, after that 10-day period, you still upload unrelated photos to the wiki, it'll extend to a month. The third time it happens, the block period will expand to six months. The fourth and final offense will then result in a permanent block, and the user's profile page will be deleted. * Here's a little hint: If you know someone who's uploading offensive photos and you want to do something about it, post the delete template on said photo or send us a message and we'll take care of it. Videos Videos are surely a thing that'll make this wiki the best one around. But before I took charge of the wiki, there was a video that featured Jessica Beagley, an abusive mother who forced hot sauce down her children's throats, and I thought, what is this doing on the wiki. So after the video got removed, I've thought of some rules that'll help people figure out which video is relative to the show. * Just like photos, upload any videos that are related to the show. * Do not upload anything that is not related to the show. Anything, just like the Jessica Beagley video, will get deleted and the user responsible for uploading said video will be banned immediately. * If, for some reason, you happen to spot a video that references the show, e-mail us the video link and we'll decide whether or not it's appropriate to put on the website. No other exceptions. Pages with Stubs Once in a while, there might be a page that can't get completed in a day, so people may put the stub template on the page. If a user spots this, they figure they might want to finish that page for them. But users beware, you might end up seeing some false information on a page. Here's what you need to know about stubbed pages. * If you see a page that may contain little or no information, feel free to edit the page. But only edit a page if you're sure you know a lot about it. * There have been so many pages in the past that contained little or no info and the page wasn't marked as stubbed. If you know you're gonna leave the page without adding something about it, please put the stub template on the page. We don't want to go to a page and it ain't marked as stubbed. We will ask you about it. * With page stubs, people who tend to add false information on pages will end up coming for a page and putting something on there that isn't true about the article. If you somehow spot it happening, contact us and we'll take care of it. Anyone who is caught breaking this rule will be banned automatically. Writing False Information This issue has been going on for quite some time, and it needs to end right now. Here are some things that you need to know. The most important thing that users must know about this rule is that you need to know everything about the page that you're gonna edit. If not, I would suggest that you don't edit at all. Episodes The most common page that has had this issue happen was Happy Chinese New Year!. People keep confusing the fact that Kai-Lan had a problem because they say she was too young to carry the Chinese New Year dragon, but let me remind you that it was Rintoo with the problem because he was not sastified about his "boring" middle postition. That goes to show you that the user(s) who think it's true didn't see the episode. If you know a problem like this will happen, contact me or try to correct the problem. Or better yet, look into the page's history or the wiki activity page to see who wrote in false info about the episode. Contact one of the admins and we'll take care of it ASAP. That said user breaking this rule will get banned immediately. Characters Character bios are more likely to have false information. Before you get into editing these pages, be sure that you know a lot about that character,many be on the lookout for any rule-breaking vandalizers. Problems With Administration Ever since these rules came into effect, some users stated that these rules won't matter. Guess what, IT DOES MATTER. If, for some reason, you have any problems with any of these rules, and you refuse to follow, for any reason whatsoever, you will receive mulitple warning messages on your message wall or get banned. Don't push the rules and the administration. Blocked Users There have been many users who were previously blocked for breaking wiki rules, coming back for more. I just want to get one thing straight here: ONCE YOU'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE WIKI, YOU'VE BEEN BANNED! I have had to deal with one users who was banned a couple months ago, so because of that, here is what will happen if a former user is caught coming back on the wiki as another user. * If the blocked user is caught back on this site breaking the same rules as to what got then banned in the first place, they will be dealt with immediately. * Users who find familiar users who were blocked must report this to administration as soon as possible, and we'll decide what there is to be done. * THIS ONE GOES OUT TO ALL THE BLOCKED USERS WHO THINK THEY'RE SLICK AND DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT. Once you're banned from the wiki, you're banned...for good. That means that you are not allowed to visit the wiki to see how it's going, or try to log back in. I can check the User Guide to see who's been visiting and who's been editing. Don't think you're slick! Category:Rules Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration